lol_afandomcom-20200214-history
Aitai Kimochi Lyrics
Romaji= Hi}}/ Kono sekaijuu kitto dare yori mo Hi}}/ kimi no koto o omotteru yo Hi}}/ Aenai jikan mo tsunagatteru to Hi}}/ shinji terushi shinji tetai yo Hi}}/ Aitai kimochi ga furitsumoru yoru Hi}}/ setsuna sa ni koi kogoete iku Hi}}/ Furueru kokoro o atatamete hoshii Hi}}/ hontou wa, ima sugu ni koko de Mo}}/ Kono sekaijuu kitto dare yori mo Mo}}/ kimi no shiawase o negatte iru yo Mo}}/ aenai jikan ga ai o sodateru to Mo}}/ shinji terushi shinji tetai yo Mo}}/ Aitai kimochi ga furitsumoru yoru Mo}}/ setsuna sa ni koi kogoete iku Mo}}/ Furueru kokoro o atatamete hoshii Mo}}/ hontou wa, ima sugu ni koko de Yu}}/ Furishikiru kono omoi ni Yu}}/ namae wo tsukeru to suru nara Yu}}/ mayowazu boku wa "ai" to nadzuke Yu}}/ kimi no moto made todoke ni iku yo Mo}}/ / Kono sekaijuu kitto dare yori mo Mo}}/ / kimi no koto o omotteru yo Mo}}/ / Aenai jikan mo tsunagatteru to Mo}}/ / shinji terushi shinji tetai yo Mo}}/ / Aitai kimochi ga furitsumoru yoru Mo}}/ / setsuna sa ni koi kogoete iku Mo}}/ / Furueru kokoro o atatamete hoshii Mo}}/ / hontou wa, ima sugu ni koko de |-|Kanji= 「今、何してるの？」 少し久しぶりな気がして 遠くに感じてうまくしゃべれないよ 昔みたいに「今から行くな。」 とか、言える距離でもないしな 白い息の向こう側に君が いたりなんてしないよね… 行き交う人々の幸せそうな顔を 去年の二人に重ねて この手に残るぬくもり　溶けて消えないように うまく伝えきれないけれど この世界中きっと誰よりも 君のことを想ってるよ 会えない時間もつながってると 信じてるし　信じてたいよ アイタイキモチが降り積もる夜 切なさに恋こごえていく 震える心を暖めて欲しい 本当は、今すぐにここで 声が聴きたいよ わがままな気持ちなのかな？ 何かが邪魔して　素直になれない 聞きなれない遠い街の言葉 君が使う時　いつもな 寂しくなるけれど それもうまくやってる証拠やん？ この手に残るぬくもり　あの日と同じように たった一人の運命の人 この世界中きっと誰よりも 君の幸せを願っているよ 会えない時間が愛を育てると 信じてるし　信じてたいよ アイタイキモチが降り積もる夜 切なさに恋焦がれてく 不安な心を抱きしめて欲しい 本当は、今すぐにここで 逢いたくて　会えなくて 寂しい夜ばかり すれ違って　ぶつかって それでも、放っておけない 降りしきるこの想いに 名前をつけるとするなら 迷わず僕は「愛」と名づけ 君のもとまで　届けにいくよ この世界中きっと誰よりも 君のことを待っているよ 重なる未来も　重ねた日々も これまでも　これから先も この世界中きっと誰よりも 君のことを想ってるよ 会えない時間もつながってると 信じてるし　信じてたいよ アイタイキモチが降り積もる夜 切なさに恋こごえてく 震える心を暖めて欲しい 本当は、今すぐにここで |-|English= "What are you doing now?" It's been a long time since we talked and I feel distant In the past we'd say things like "I will go now" but now we can't say anything because of our distance You're on the other side of your breaths vapor while I do nothing I see the happy faces of people coming and going and overlapped I see us two I want to keep the warmth that is left on my hands so that it won't disappear but I can't do that well Out of all of the people in the whole world I keep thinking of you The times we cannot be together is connected I believe it, I want to believe it My yearning feelings are filling the rainy night This sad love is freezing I want you to warm my trembling heart In fact, I want you to do it here right now I want to hear your voice is that being too selfish? Something is bothering me and I can't be honest I cannot hear the words you always say in the distant town I miss it Is there any evidence that you're doing well? The warmth on my hand is similar to that day There is only fated person Out of all of the people in the whole world I wish for your happiness The times where we couldn't meet is love rising I believe it, I want to believe it My yearning feelings are filling the rainy night I want to give this sad love a chance I want you to hug the anxiety out of my mind In fact, I want you to do it here right now I want to see you but I can't On these lonely nights we only hit off each other and pass by But still, I cannot leave you alone I'm going to pour all of my feelings if I had to give it a name I will call it "Love" without any hesitation and I will deliver it right to you Out of all the people in the whole world I will wait for you Our future that overlaps, our repetitive days Just like in the past and the future ahead Out of all of the people in the whole world I keep thinking of you The times we cannot be together is connected I believe it, I want to believe it My yearning feelings are filling the rainy night This sad love is freezing I want you to warm my trembling heart In fact, I want you to do it here right now Category:Lyrics